Dream catchers Part 1
by Roxasbaby95
Summary: This stroy is about family falling a part but coming back together


Dream catchers

By Katrina M Scott

Part 1

Her eyes so grey they looked white with Black rims, Her face like a angel's, Hair long and dark, it always smelled of strawberries, tall and lean. Nothing is wrong with her, Me on the other hand what's right? Nothing.

Her name Renesmee, The sound of it is like 1,000 bells ringing in sky of fire above a clear blue ocean.

My name is Seth, she says its the same, but I don't believe it.

Our love grows every minute alone and together.

I have a deep secret, I'm a were wolf.

I'm a monster, Nothing but, not human, just in form.

I'm a monster on darkness and she is the angel of light.

Life was great until 3 months ago, The angel of light was gone soul and all..

3 Months earlier. . .

The darkness was all around her walking home from a night of love and ecstasy , a mass behind her. Innocence was no longer, She had written a note for me, tear drops stained the paper. The barrel of the gun was up against her head.

Spirit gone body was not.

I got home to see her limp body on my bed.

I sat down, her body in my hand, My hazel eyes flickered scanning her face. She was gone In a instant.

"Please god let this be a joke!" I cried

It was like Romeo and Juliet. My love is gone, no longer here.

Her eyes dead looking at nothing, so empty.

My arms grasped her hallow body, the warmth was gone, everything was gone.

A note fell out from her hand, it read,

Seth,

My love. I am sick, I need help, But its too late. This soul is no longer here.

Child Innocence is the same.

My life is what you said 1,000 bells ringing in a sky of fire above a clear blue ocean. Its a thrill and beautiful at the same time.

So I'm saying goodbye never to return.

Love Renesmee

Xoxoxox

My heart clenched in a heart beat.

How could she do this? I was going to marry her. No one can take her place.

Hours seemed liked seconds

They took her away my soul along too.

I sat t the computer, A file was on the coffee table. I glared at it with much hatred I narrowed my eyes. That wasn't there when I was last here.

My curiosity took hold of me.

I grabbed the thing of paper and opened it. I groaned

"Its a birth certificate." I sighed

I looked at it not realizing who's it was.

"Who's birth certificate is this?" I groaned.

I flipped the paper over it read

Matt Carslie Chestly James - Black

01/23/06

Parents signature

Seth Black Renesmee James

"Oh my god Matt she is alive!!!!!" I shouted realizing who Matt was

Matt: Seth and Renesmee's daughter who according to Renesmee dead, Matt died after birth due to complications.

I put my head in my hands

"How can she be alive?" I wondered. I was thinking so much I past out on the couch. 4 am came the moon shined onto my face and woke me up. All my answers will be answered at Renesmee's apartment. I left the apartment car keys in one hand. The warm damp air felt nice against my skin.

My cell phone rang the little jingle caught me off guard, it read MOTHER. I answered it.

"What do you want mom?"

"What the hell I've been trying to get hold of you all night since 7, were you having sex with Renee and Samie?" My drunk mother asked

"Mom you haven't called me and it Renesmee and NO!" I answered driving away in my navy blue Volvo "Baby boy I have been trying to call you. And we don't need to call it sex we can call it Seth's happy dance."

"Mom where are you? I questioned

"Main street." She giggled

I sighed "Mom what have I told you about drinking with Steve ? Do it at home."

"Ok dad we were just having a little fun." She said, I turned onto main street and saw her.

My mother: We only talk when she needs something or when she and Steve get kicked out of their apartment. She also has a drinking and drug problem but she wont go to rehab.

I stopped and leaned over and opened the door. "Mom get in." I called

She got in, and smelled of beer.

"I'll take you to my place." I said turning around heading back to my street

"Wha? No we need to get Steve from lock port." She smugly said rolling down her window.

"What happened St James?" I asked running my fingures through my hair.

She hummed at me.

I looked at her. She sighed "Dont tell me Steve wanted to sell it for pot or beer." I snarled

She said nothing

"Call me when you dump Steve go to rehab and get your life together." I said "Seth what are you doing?"

"You herd me! Get out! Dont call me don't bother with being in my life i you're gonna be like this. Just get out!" I yelled

"Seth did something happen? She asked

I couldn't keep the tears back any longer they burned my eyes.

I started to ball my eyes out "She is dead mom I have no one." I cried putting my head in my hands.

"Oh baby boy." She said looking at me with sorrow.

"Ok I'll dump Steve go to rehab and get my life together, because you don't need another one of your loves to die." She promised

I nodded, she got out and walked up the stairs.

I drove away.

My mind some where else. Sun rise was coming. The sky went from navy blue to red, orange, yellow and blue. Renesmee's favourite colours. I arrived. her place was on the main floor.

I unlocked the door, the cat Zemyx was waiting for me to pet him. I felt stupid going through her house, we told each other everything. I searched through the living room, a box was sitting on the computer desk I opened it, picture and letters over flowed. I sat down I pulled a picture or Matt and Renesmee and a letter followed I began to read the small paper.

Dear Mommy,

I love. I miss you. I can't wait to see you and dabby when I sleep over. Tell him I miss him.

For Christmas I want a puppy and to see you and dabby.

Love Matt

My lungs emptied with air.

My next thought was return address.

"AHA! Found it!" I cheered reading the paper that had the address

"915 Stephen Road." I commented leaving the empty apartment.

My mind was racing, My cell phone went off again it said HOME

"Hey mom."

"Hey sweetie where are?"

"I'm going to meet Matt today." I said

"OK bye." She said hanging up

I drove away in fear

The sun was just peeking over the hills.

I drove in silence.

The street came up to fast.

I got out and walked up the side walk to the big white house with a blue door and knocked on it.

A little girl answered it

"Hello?"

"Hey is your mommy and daddy home?" I said peering down at this little girl who appeared to be 4-5 years old Grey eyes long jet black hair tanned skin.

"Yeah. Mommy daddy!"

"What is it Matt?!" A women's voice called.

Matt I was talking to Matt, wow she is beautiful looks just like her mom.

A tall lean women came to the door "Yes?" She asked

"Umm yea I'm Seth. Can I come in I need to talk to you." I said

"Yeah sure come on in." She replied

I went in the house.

"Coffee?" She asked

"A yes please two sugars and milk." I answered

"Ok." She replied bringing in a blue coffee cup.

"So what is it you need to talk to me about?" She asked

"Umm this is hard for me to say but Matt's mom did you ever talk to her?" I asked

"Oh yes she came over every weekend to see us." She said

I guess we didn't tell each other every thing...

"Why what happened?" She wondered

"Renesmee died last night and she gave me a letter, I'm Matt's father and."

I paused as my cell rang once again

Oh its a text. What its from Renesmee. It reads

Seth

Take Matt live happy without me. Tell her what happened when she is older.

"Oh umm I was given orders to take Matt, but I see this is what she wants." I said

"Well its not that we don't love Matt its just we are expecting another baby in a few months and its gonna be hard and I think Matt should choose." She said

I nodded taking a sip of my coffee

"Matt!" The women called

"Oh by the way my name is Zemyx." She introduced

My eyes widened.

"Yes mommy?" Matt said bouncing up and down

"Do you know who this is?" Zemyx asked

Matt shook her head

"This is your dabby." Zemyx said

Matt's eyes widened.

I waved "Hi Matt."

"Hi...where is mommy?" She asked looking up at Zemyx

Zemyx looked at me and I looked back

"She.....,She couldn't come." I lied

"Ok."

"Matt umm do you want to go live with daddy or stay here?" she asked straight out.

Matt couldn't make up her mind.

I was going to be sick.

Matt was about to answer "I want to live with.......

To be continued

Part 2 coming soon


End file.
